


Captured

by Arikethtae



Series: The Ramblings of a Procrastinator [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikethtae/pseuds/Arikethtae
Summary: In which Harry gets kidnapped, Tom is sexy, and Bellatrix takes capture the flag very, very seriously.





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t. Shh.”   
> “Wh–”  
> “Shhh. You don’t want to get captured again, do you?” 
> 
> Warnings: Utter crack, unconsensual participation in the world's worst game of capture the flag.

“Don’t. Shh.”

 

Harry bristled at the order. He didn’t take orders from anyone, least of all Tom Riddle. “Wh-“

 

“Shhh. You don’t want to get captured again, do you?” Tom rolled his eyes and raised his body a little higher, peaking over the creepy rock formation they were hiding behind.

 

“You were the one that kidnapped me!” Harry snarled, his whisper growing louder at the indignity of it all. “I was just minding my own business and you whacked me over the head, WITH A BAG OF ORANGES.”

 

“Oh do shut up, it was a pillow with a couple of dildos in it for godsake. Why would I hit you over the head with a bag of oranges? Do I look like I do my own shopping?

 

“It wasn’t even me who did it, it was Bellatrix. Honestly, you must be spectacularly blind to think it was me. I don’t even have tits for godsake you moron.”

 

Harry’s mouth fell open as Tom worked himself into a rant. The other boy was standing up now, jabbing his finger at him. Harry noticed that Tom had a slight flush decorating the higher points of his cheekbone.

 

_Fuck. Do not get a boner from the guy who hit you over the head with a bag of oranges. Or dildos. Whatever. Who even carries a pillowcase filled with dildos anyway? Is he still talking? Fuck, focus Potter._

 

Tom suddenly screamed as he yanked backwards. “For fucksake Barty, you know I hate it when you do that. You’re supposed to be distracting Bella, why are you lurking in the dark?”

 

Harry, who’d fallen back in shock when Tom had screamed, started sniggering. He never saw Tom’s foot coming. It connected with his side with more force then he thought the other boy possessed. “Oh my god, I can’t breathe.”

 

Tom sneered and went to kick him again, only to be pulled back at the last minute by Barty. “I said stop doing that!” He snarled, yanking away from his friend.

 

“I’m so sick of this game. Why did you insist on dragging me out here in the middle of the night for the worst game of capture the flag? We are in the middle of a fucking graveyard, and _it’s finals week_.” He hissed, “And why does Bellatrix have a bat?”

 

“What?” Both Barty and Harry exclaimed. Their attention moving to where Tom point. All three of them paled at the sound of her cackle.

 

It was Tom’s turn to yank Barty; his hand lashing out to push Harry back to ground as Bellatrix advanced on their hiding spot. “So long Potter, I hope she kills you for your inability to shut up,” he shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Barty away into the night.

 

 _God, I hate him. Why did he have to be so hot?_ Harry thought as he scrambled up, trying to put as much distance between him and Bellatrix as possible.


End file.
